Sand Wolf
by Liz-Mankin
Summary: Naruto's & Hinata's daughter is stolen, and the leaf village loses their ANBU Kakashi, so now there's a war. Can Moriko and a young boy from the leaf stop the war?


_**Prologue**_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto came running up to his old Jounin teacher, a wide grin plastered on his face.  
The silver haired man turned around. "Oh hello Naruto." His hatai-ate laid on his leg, a rag out to clean it. Kakashi set down the bottle of water he had and looked at Naruto curiously.  
"I finally got picked to teach younger ninja's!" Naruto leaped up, jabbing the air with his fist.  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well, I guess they finally approved you then. I hope you'll get goo students. How is Hinata?" The older ninja asked worriedly. A few days prior, the usually silent black haired heir to the Hyuga clan had been injured terribly on a mission. Everyone was worried for her; Naruto had hardly left her side the whole time.  
Naruto's smiled faltered then faded. "Sakura-sama says that if Hinata doesn't wake up soon, she's afraid that she'll die." His mouth twitched, as if there was something else he wanted to say. When Kakashi raised his eyebrow, Naruto sighed. "Hinata was expecting…and Sakura's furious Hinata went on that mission."  
"Expecting? Isn't a bit soon to know?" The news didn't seem to shock Kakashi as much as Naruto expected, but then again anyone who knew Naruto and Hinata have been waiting to hear that news.  
"Kakashi-sensei, you know how good Sakura is at her work. Of at the medical ninja's, she should be able to tell that right away." Naruto glared half-heartedly at Kakashi.  
Kakashi put his supplies away and got up. "Why don't we go check on Hinata then?" He suggested gently, putting his headband back on. Grabbed his crutch, he set off at a brisk pace to the hospital.

Once in the hospital, Kakashi let Naruto lead the way to Hinata. As they entered her room, Sakura stopped them. Her naturally pink hair fell below her shoulders today but only the look in her eyes kept Naruto from forcing his way past her. "She's awake, but barely. We're doing what we can so don't worry Naruto. Lady Tsunade is helping us so Hinata will be fine within an hour." Sakura took a quick glance at Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi-sama, I hope you haven't been trying to jump any waterfalls with that crutch." Sakura gave him a good natured smile then closed the door.  
Kakashi put his free hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We should leave them be Naruto-san. Hinata-sama will be fine."  
"Fine." Naruto shook off Kakashi's hand and swept back to his office.  
Sighing, Kakashi followed the bull headed Hokage.

9 months later, the whole village was in celebration. Kakashi sat down at a table and ordered some spiced ramen and sake. A man wearing a cloak sat down next to him. "What's this all about?" His voice came out harsh though he spoke soft.  
Kakashi turned his face to the stranger. "You don't know? You must be a visitor. The Hokage and his wife had a child not even an hour ago so everyone's celebrating."  
The stranger scoffed. "Why celebrate something so common as a birth?"  
"The Hokage and his wife are very well respected here, not to mention they were popular when they were younger. Plus, everyone was afraid that she wouldn't get through a difficult birth…Sasuke-na."  
Clenching his teeth in rage, the snake master and last Uchiha whipped off his hood. "How did you know it was me?"  
"No one else speaks that way about a former ninja from his own home."  
Sighing, Sasuke glared at his former teacher. "This was never my home." His dark eyes shone red for a moment then seemed to spin. When they stopped, there was a thud then a scream.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's outraged voice could be heard through almost the whole city. "Mizuki-san, fetch your best ANBU and find Sasuke-na now! But this time, your orders are to kill." Everyone could hear the strain in Naruto's voice as he said that. The black haired Jounin dipped his head then disappeared. The three others on the room, Sakura, Hinata, and Tsunade looked at Naruto.  
Carefully, Saskura approached him. "Naruto-sama…do we need to kill him?"  
Naruto whipped his head around, making Sakura flinch. But then she got a good look at his face, and the tears that were falling. "Yes…he killed Kakashi-sensei…so he will be punished." Naruto turned his gaze to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, send a letter to the other five villages and tell them that Sasuke-na is to be killed if he is found." Nodding, Hinata ran off. Naruto finally turned his gaze to Tsunade. "I'm going on a mission, I want you to watch Moriko-chan for me and Hinata-chan."  
Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise but she just nodded and headed down to Naruto's daughters room. Entering it quietly, she approached the sleeping newborn. In the crib, Moriko's unusually white hair stood out against the dark surroudnings.

Back in his office, Naruto made a list of ninja's traveling with him. Among them were Sakura as their medical ninja, Hinata as rear, Naruto as center, Shikamaru as leader, and Kiba and Akamaru as point. Once he was finished, Naruto went to check on his daughter. After Tsunade left them alone, Naruto held her gently. "Oh Moriko-chan…I don't want to leave you behind but I must. Remember, I love you and so does your mother. We'll return. Just be good for Lady Tsunade for us." He kissed her cheek then tucked her back in before leaving.


End file.
